Das erste Wappen
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Adventure - 15 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Das erste Wappen |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Etemon! Laufsteg des Bösen |Japanisch (Katakana) = エテモン! 悪の花道 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Etemon! Aku no Hanamichi |Opening (Japanisch) = Butterfly |Ending (Japanisch) = I wish |Opening (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum |Ending (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Adventure |Episode (Staffel) = 015 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Saga) = 015 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Serie) = 015 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 13. Juni 1999 |Deutsch = 01. September 2000 |Vorherige = Abschied von der Insel |Nächste = Lektion für Taichi }}Das erste Wappen ist die fünfzehnte Episode von Digimon Adventure. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 01. September 2000 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Nach ihrer langen Reise über den Ozean erreichen die Digiritter endlich den Kontinent Server. Whamon bringt die Kinder in eine Bucht und die Gruppe verabschiedet sich dankbar von ihm. Whamon hatte von einem Koromon-Dorf erzählt, dass hinter einem Wald läge und sich etwa einen halben Tagesmarsch von der Küste entfernt befinden soll. In der Hoffnung auf einen gastfreundlichen Empfang erreichen die Kinder das Dorf schließlich nach einem langen und ermüdenden Marsch. Allerdings wittert Agumon mit seiner Nase, dass hier irgendetwas faul sein muss, da das Koromon-Dorf überhaupt nicht nach Koromon riecht. Stattdessen wohnen in dem Dorf ausschließlich Pagumon, die auch sogleich Mimi verschleppen, die vorausgelaufen war. Die Kinder suchen nach Mimi und Tai und Izzy finden sie schließlich hinter einem Vorhang, ein Bad nehmend vor. Voller Empörung dabei gestört zu werden, verscheucht sie Tai und Izzy, denen das sichtlich unangenehm ist. Später am Abend versammeln sich die Digiritter in einem Zelt der Pagumon, die fröhlich tanzen und ihnen etwas zu essen anbieten. Als Poyomon auch noch zu Tokomon digitiert, ist die Stimmung sehr gut, aber das Funkeln in den Augen der Pagumon, die eigentlich als bösartig und sadistisch gelten, verrät, dass sie es nicht gut mit den Digirittern meinen. In der Nacht entführen die Pagumon Tokomon und verschleppen es in den Nahe gelegenden Wald. Dort quälen sie Tokomon mit einem Stock, weil sie neidisch auf seine Digitation sind, bis drei Gazimon auftauchen und die Pagumon zur Rede stellen. Die Pagumon erzählen, dass Menschen bei ihnen aufgetaucht sind, was die Gazimon aufhorchen lässt. Tokomon wird in einem Käfig hinter einem Wasserfall eingesperrt und ein Gazimon läuft los und will Meister Etemon holen gehen, während die anderen verhindern sollen, dass die Kinder fliehen. Etemon ist schockiert, dass die Digiritter, schon eingetroffen sind und macht sich mithilfe seiner Attacke Dunkles Netzwerk unverzüglich auf den Weg zu ihnen. Derweil suchen die Digiritter verzweifelt nach Tokomon, wobei die Pagumon sie vom Wasserfall fernhalten. Allerdings gelingt es Agumon mit seiner feinen Nase, dass Versteck hinter dem Wasserfall doch zu finden, da es die Koromon riecht, die ebenfalls dort versteckt sind. Als Agumon Tokomon und die Koromon befreien will, stellen sich ihm jedoch die anderen beiden Gazimon in den Weg und greifen Agumon an. Agumon gelingt es mit seiner Attacke Kleine Flamme durch den Wasserfall Rauchzeichen auszusenden, die die Digiritter bemerken. Als plötzlich auch noch ein Botamon auftaucht, dass in einem Pagumon-Dorf nie überleben könnte, fliegt der Schwindel der Pagumon auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kommt Tai zum Versteck und Agumon kann digitieren. Greymon befördert die Gazimon in einen Fluss und die Kinder befreien Tokomon und die Koromon, aber dann taucht plötzlich Etemon auf. Gabumon digitiert, aber durch Etemons E-Gitarren-Spiel werden die Digimon zum Zurück-Digitieren gezwungen. Etemon zerstört das Koromon-Dorf und will gerade auch die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall zum Einstürzen bringen, als den Koromon etwas einfällt: Sie laufen tiefer in die Höhle hinein und gelangen an eine Wand, zu der die Koromon nach einer Prophezeiung kommen sollten, wenn ihr Dorf mal in Gefahr ist. Die Wand verwandelt sich in Tais Wappen des Mutes und die Kinder werden in Sicherheit teleportiert, während Etemon nach dem Entkommen der Kinder schon seinen nächsten Angriff plant. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Die_bösen_Pagumon.png|Die Pagumon haben nichts gutes mit den Digirittern im Sinn. Poyomons_Entwicklung.png|Poyomon entwickelt sich zu T.K.s Freude zu Tokomon... Tokomon_wird_eingesperrt.png|... aber die Pagumon entführen es und sperren es ein! Etemon_zeigt_sich.png|Etemon zerstört mit seinem Dunken Netzwerk das Koromon-Dorf... Etemons_Musik_2.png|... und zwingt Greymon und Garurumon zum Zurück-Digitieren. Tais_Wappen.png|thumb|270px|In der Höhle erhält Tai sein Wappen. Ending Preview Videos Opening Digimon Adventure - OP - Butterfly Episode Ending Digimon Adventure - ED - I wish Preview Links en:The Dark Network of Etemon Kategorie:Digimon Adventure Episoden